the_walking_dead_interviewsfandomcom-20200213-history
Taylor McPherson Interview
This Interview was held by Rick123Axel. Taylor McPherson portrays Thomas a prison newcomer. ---- How did you get your role? ''' Well I've worked with the casting company before on other movies, they are called Extras Casting Atlanta, and they texted me asking if I was available, I said I was, then I was booked as a prison newcomer for the show. '''What role/roles have you had in The Walking Dead? Just that one I only worked on two episodes of season four before they killed me, even though they didn't show it. Did your character have a name or backstory which was not shown/cut? If not, did you create one for yourself? Not really I mean I was one of the people that came from Woodbury on the bus, they kinda made up something for me on the spot but it wasn't in the show it was just for fun really, I was Thomas the boyfriend, who's boyfriend I have no idea that's just what they said.. How did Thomas die? They never really specified that either they just told me to play a dead body and well I was dead. Did you watch the show or read the graphic novel prior to your role? Yeah I'm a huge fan of both the show and the graphic novel, I even played the game. ' Who are your favorite characters?' Daryl by far, Norman Reedus is just an awesome guy, in the comics I'd go with Michonne, and the game probably the main character can't remember his name right now. What is the atmosphere like on the set of such a serious, dramatic show? Surprisingly laid back, but also down to business. The actors are very approachable, most of the time they start up conversation first lol. It depends on the scene really. The laid back scenes feel well laid back. When the action intense one feal very real. It's easy to get in character when it feels like I'm actually living during the apocalypse, the actors and atmosphere does a good job at making it believable. Was there anymore to the scenes that didn't make it past post-production with you in them? Not really, just didn't see as much as I thought they filmed. But when you are on set it's hard to tell exactly what they are filming when in character. Do you have any interesting or funny stories from your time on the set? Well Greg, the guy who was asleep and got his neck bit then stomach ate in episode 1, was playing with his Styrofoam nipples lol. What was the best thing about working on The Walking Dead? ''' Yeah he's a great guy, just being on my favorite show, with some talented people and really cool actors. '''If a zombie apocalypse were to happen which character from the show do you think you would be most like? To be honest probably Glenn, weirdo loner that turns into to go to guy. Are you currently working on anything interesting that you can reveal? Not really, works been slow lately, but I'm working with my good friend Trent Harris on a PSA shoot and few of his other independent shorts. Thank you again on behalf of the entire wiki! We appreciate it very much! No problem, thank you. Category:Interviews